Só alguns dias
by CatchingStar
Summary: Jordan Cavannaugh  personagem de Crossing Jordan  aparece em Las Vegas para passar uns dias com Sara. E aproveita para observar o trabalho dos csi's.


**Título:** Só alguns dias  
**Crossover:** csi / crossing Jordan  
**Nota**: essa fanfic foi a segunda que eu fiz sobre csi. Não ficou das melhores, mas decidi colocar aqui também. Vai que alguém gosta hihihi.

XXXX

Uma jovem alta, morena, de cabelo cumprido entra no laboratório de investigação criminal em Las Vegas.

- Com licença – diz ela.

- Pois não, em que posso ajudar? Pergunta a recepcionista.

- Estou procurando por Sara Sidle, ela trabalha aqui.

- sim, só um minuto que vou chamá-la.

- obrigada.

A recepcionista então deixa seu posto e vai a procura da csi.

- me disseram que queria me ver – diz sara ao chegar próximo a moça.

- Sim – respondeu ela tirando os óculos escuros e virando para a csi.

- Jordan! Exclamou Sara – O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Como esta?! Eu precisava de novos ares e resolvi passar uns dias em Vegas e achei que seria legal fazer uma pequena visita.

- Já faz muito tempo desde que nos vimos – comentou Sara.

As duas haviam se encontrado uma vez em Boston e trabalhado em um caso juntas.

- Pois é – respondeu Jordan. Que laboratório incrível!

- venha, vou lhe mostrar tudo – disse sara empolgada.

As duas andaram por todos os corredores e Jordan parecia bastante deslumbrada. Depois de passar pela sala da balística, o laboratório de impressões digitais, a cafeteira e a sala de equipamento, Sara a levou ate a sala de grissom.

- Tem um minuto? – pergunta sara ao bater e colocar a cara para dentro da sala.

- Sim. O que foi? Perguntou grissom colocando os óculos de grau sobre a mesa.

- Queria te apresentar uma moça. Jordan, este é Gil Grissom. Grissom, esta é Jordan.

- Muito prazer – disse ela.

- Igualmente – respondeu o chefe.

- Jordan é medica legista em Boston – comentou sara

- Serio?! E o que a trás aqui?

- A verdade é que eu gostaria de fazer uma experiência, trabalhando com profissionais competentes e como Sara já havia comentado do tipo de trabalho que vocês fazem... e pelo fato de eu estar de ferias e não querer ficar sem fazer nada... Gostaria de saber se posso observa-los. Só por alguns dias.

Grissom ficou em silencio e as duas moças esperaram por uma resposta. Ele se levantou da cadeira foi ate a visitante e perguntou:

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Sim, senhor. Eu adoraria.

- Seu chefe sabe que veio para cá.

- Bom, mais ou menos. Mas é só por alguns dias. E alem do mais, eu não sou só uma medica legista – disse ela – Eu gosto muito de investigar mais a fundo os casos e sair atrás de bandidos. Fazer justiça. Vamos dizer que alguns acham isso um problema, mas.. eu acho que poderia ser uma experiência gratificante trabalhar com pessoas qualificadas.

- Voce poderia me dar licença um instante, eu queria falar com Sara, sozinha – pediu Grissom.

- Ah sim, claro... Eu não quero incomodar.

Depois que Jordan saiu da sala, grissom fechou a porta do escritório.

- Voce a chamou aqui?

- Não – respondeu Sara – Ela apareceu para uma visita.

- Aparentemente para mais que isso – disse ele. Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia?

- Ela é eficiente.

- Sei. Bom, espero poder fazer tudo isso sem que Ecklie tenha que se meter.

- Certo.

Do lado de fora do escritório, Jordan esperava impaciente pela resposta de Grissom. Um dos rapazes que passava pelo corredor estranhou a jovem ali e se aproximou curioso.

- Com licença, você é?

- Jordan Cavannaugh. E você?

- Nicholas Stokes, mas me chama de Nick.

- ok

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Bom, eu so estava...

- Hei Nick – falou sara aparecendo. Ele disse que tudo bem, Jordan.

- Tudo bem o que? Perguntou o csi.

- Ela vai ficar com a gente por uns dias – respondeu Sara

- legal! E o que você faz, Jordan?

- Sou medica legista.

- Interessante.

- Não tanto quanto o trabalho de vocês – disse ela.

- se precisar de alguma coisa.. falou Nick. É só me procurar.

- Ok.

O rapaz se afastou.

- Bonito! Falou Jordan minutos depois.

- Ele é legal! Venha, vou apresentar aos outros.

- você namora com ele? perguntou a legista

- Não!

- Ele tem namorada?!

- também não.

- Então.. porque você não fica com ele?

- Somos colegas de trabalho, apenas isso – respondeu Sara.

- Entendo. Eu adoro esse discurso!

As duas entraram na sala de reuniões rindo. Quatro pessoas estavam sentadas em torno da mesa, das quais só uma Jordan conhecia: Nick.

- Estes são Catherine, Warrick e Greg – disse Sara apontando. Gostaria que conhecessem Jordan.

- muito prazer – disse a moça

- Você é de Boston, certo? Perguntou Catherine. (a moça confirmou com a cabeça) Eu já ouvi falar de você, resolveu vários casos por lá.

- Digamos que eu não consigo me satisfazer só com as autopsias – respondeu Jordan.

- Bom pessoal, vamos começar – Disse grissom entrando na sala com uma pasta embaixo do braço.

Sara arrumou uma cadeira para a amiga se sentar e todos esperaram que o chefe falasse. (não era muito diferente em Boston)

- Temos dois casos para resolver. Um acidente na estrada e outro relacionado a roubo de jóias com um homem morto no meio do processo. Catherine e Warrick vão para a loja e Nick e Sara venham comigo.

- Desculpe, mas e quanto a mim? Perguntou Jordan.

- Você tem algumas escolhas: ficar aqui ou ir com um de nós – disse Grissom.

- Ok. Eu prefiro o acidente na estrada.

- Ótimo – respondeu Sara. Apenas grissom que pareceu não gostar da idéia.

- Porque quatro pessoas em um caso só? Perguntou Catherine.

- dois corpos, caminhão tombado e na verdade são três pessoas, Jordan só vai observar.

- Parece ótimo! Pensou Jordan e Catherine ao mesmo tempo. (deu para ver as duas mexendo os lábios)

- Vamos lá – disse Grissom.

Os quatros desceram do carro ao mesmo tempo quando chegaram ao local do acidente. Os dois rapazes pela frente e as duas moças de atrás. Sara e Jordan conversaram sem parar ao longo do caminho. Vira e mexe nick participava também ou só ficava olhando para Jordan.

- acho que vai precisar disso – disse sara entregando a amiga um par de luvas de borracha.

- Obrigado.

- A coisa esta feia – comentou nick

- Parece que ele se desgovernou – disse Jordan agaixada olhando para o asfalto.

- Como sabe? Perguntou grissom.

- Marcas de pneu – apontou ela.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e não disse nada, apenas foi caminhando em direção a cabine do caminhão. Nick tirou as fotos das marcas de pneu e depois do veiculo.

Jordan sorriu envergonhada. Sentiu um certo desconforto com o que tinha acontecido, mesmo não sendo nada de mais...

- O motorista parece que só sofreu ferimentos, mas quanto ao passageiro, já não podemos dizer o mesmo – falou Grissom.

- Parece que o sinto de segurança não funcionou – comentou Sara.

- Ele bateu a cabeça na frente, mas o que o matou não foi esse vidro e sim o vidro lateral – falou Jordan. O movimento foi frente e lateral... e o vidro lateral rachou em pedaços e perfurou a cabeça pelo lado e por trás.

Grissom olhou todos os ângulos e teve que concordar com Jordan.

- Acha que podemos mover o corpo? Perguntou Sara.

- sim – respondeu Jordan.

- Oficiais – chamou grissom. É com vocês.

Os dois bombeiros se aproximaram do carro e retiraram o corpo.

Jordan se afastou dos csi e foi dar uma olhada na traseira do caminhão.

- achou alguma coisa? Perguntou Nick.

- Não. Eu só estava olhando e tentando visualizar como tudo ocorreu.

- Segundo o policial a estrada não estava cheia a ponto de alguém bater no caminhão, ele rodopiar e tombar.

A moça balançou a cabeça como quem confirma.

- Tem alguma coisa lhe incomodado, não é? questionou Nick.

- O que?

- Sua fisionomia... no que esta pensando?

- Você quer mesmo saber? Perguntou ela. (ele disse sim) Bom, eu acho que esse acidente pode ter sido causado por alguém que não o motorista, mas não sei ainda porque! E seu chefe não gostou de mim.

Jordan se afastou e foi ver as coisas enquanto os csi's coletavam todas as evidencias: fotos, impressões digitais, cabelos, comida espalhada dentro da cabine, tudo que fosse relevante, mesmo que inicialmente não parecesse.

No carro, voltando ao laboratório Nick apresentou a idéia de Jordan para os outros csi's. sara achou que poderia ser ou não.

Jordan não tinha visto muitas coisas para ter pensado isso e por este motivo grissom não levou em conta a idéia dela.

Ao chegar eles se dividiram entre as salas. Jordan foi mandada para a sala de Archie, o gênio da computação para ver a reconstrução em 3D da cena. Sara ficou com o conteúdo retirado da cabine, Nick com as impressões digitais e o chefe falou com Brass, o policial no telefone para saber mais sobre as duas pessoas que estavam no caminhão.

Antes de ir ver o conteúdo da cabine Sara passou na sala de archie com Jordan.

- Hei, precisamos de um favor.

- Ok. O que é? perguntou o rapaz.

- Reconstrução de cenário.

- Tudo bem. Vai levar um tempo, mas...

- Ok – disse sara. Tente fazer rápido.

- Não vai me apresentar – disse Archie olhado para sara.

- Esta é Jordan. Ela esta observando tudo.

- Muito prazer – disse os dois.

- Se importa se tiver platéia enquanto você trabalha? Perguntou Jordan à Archie,

- Não, nem um pouco.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês – falou sara saindo da sala.

Archie abriu um programa super sofisticado. Nigel, companheiro de Jordan em Boston ia ficar fascinado. Enquanto fazia, Archie explicava a Jordan todos os macetes do programa.

Certa hora Nick passou pelo corredor a procura de Grissom e viu os dois trabalhando juntos. Agora Archie segurava a mão de Jordan e movia o mouse mostrando a ela como não era difícil mexer no programa. Ele se aproximou da porta e notou que a jovem parecia muito mais contente ali do que na cena do crime, com ele.

- O que esta fazendo? Perguntou Nick a Archie.

- Ensinando – respondeu o outro csi.

-Vocês têm equipamentos muito bons aqui, não é a toa que são a melhor equipe de investigação minuciosa e criminal – comentou ela. Muito legal

Os dois rapazes sorriram.

- posso falar com você a sos? Pediu Nick a archie.

Eles se afastaram e Jordan continuou usando o programa.

- Desde quando você tem tanta intimidade com ela?

- Do que esta falando, Nick?

- Sabe o que é.

- Aquilo?! Não é nada de mais. Ela veio aqui para observar e eu resolvi ensinar, qual é o problema?

- Se Grissom os visse não vai gostar de ver desse chamego para cima dela.

- Fica frio – respondeu archie.

- Acho que fiz alguma coisa errada – confessou Jordan.

Archie foi ver o que tinha acontecido e logo ajeitou tudo.

- não foi nada – disse ele.

- Gostaria de tomar um café Jordan? Indagou nick.

- Não. Obrigado. Isso aqui esta muito interessante – respondeu ela olhando para o rapaz do computador e para a tela. (nick ficou mordido de ciúmes).

Warrick passava pelo corredor quando encontrou Sara e perguntou como estavam as coisas. A jovem disse que tudo estava normal e perguntou sobre o caso da loja de jóias. O csi contou que o local estava uma bagunça e que demorou muito para coletar tudo e que agora estava a procura de Catherine para mostrar a fita de segurança da loja. "Ela esta tomando café" disse Sara antes de se afastar.

- Catherine... – disse Warrick ao entrar na sala. A fita da loja chegou.

- Ótimo. Tem alguma coisa?

- Eu estava pensando que não seria melhor vermos juntos...

- tem razão – disse Catherine sorrindo. (Warrick observava o seu sorriso)

- Então, vamos?

- Sim, claro – responde ela.

No final da tarde, os csi's se reuniram para contar em que pé estavam as investigações. Jordan achou melhor que Nick e Sara explicassem tudo. Depois Grissom falou bastante e por fim Catherine deu o panorama geral do crime que investigava.

- Bom trabalho, pessoal. Disse ele saindo.

- Ele é sempre tão serio? Perguntou Jordan em voz baixa para Sara.

Assim que as duas deixaram a sala, Sara respondeu:

- A maioria das vezes. O que vai fazer essa noite?

- ainda não sei. Talvez procurar por um hotel...

- Porque não fica na minha casa? Perguntou Sara. Tenho um colchão a mais.

- Não. Eu não quero atrapalhar – respondeu Jordan.

- Não vai. Vai ser um prazer.

- Hei meninas, gostariam de ir a um clube esta noite com o pessoal? Catherine e Nick vão junto – disse Warrick.

- O que acha Jordan? Perguntou Sara.

- Porque não?! Questionou ela. Vamos curtir.

- A filha de Catherine vai passar o fim de semana com o pai, então ela topou sair com a gente – contou Warrick.

- Que bom – falou sara.

- E quanto aos outros, eles não vão? Questionou Jordan

- Não sei – respondeu o rapaz. Bom, nos vemos daqui a pouco então. Às nove horas. Sara sabe onde é o clube. Ate mais.

- É melhor passarmos na minha casa antes de ir – disse a csi.

As duas deixaram o laboratório e foram para o apartamento de Sara.

Nick perguntou por Jordan e ficou chateado ao saber que ela já havia ido embora.

Todos se encontrou do lado de fora. Jordan precisou pegar um vestido vermelho emprestado, pois não tinha trazido roupa para sair a noite. Sara foi com uma roupa preta.

Quando Nick viu Jordan vindo ate eles demorou um pouco para reagir.

- Que bom que veio – disse ele a Jordan.

- Vamos entrar? Perguntou Catherine.

Todos entraram e foram ate o bar que ficava bem ao lado da pista de dança.

- Esse lugar é demais – comentou Jordan.

- Quando queremos marcar algo... aqui é o lugar – disse Warrick.

- O bom é que as musicas sempre variam – falou Catherine.

Eles ficaram conversando durante um tempo ate que Jordan ficou super empolgada para dançar e carregou as duas moças junto. Sara inicialmente disse que não estava a fim, mas Jordan insistiu.

- Elas estão lindas – falou Warrick depois que elas se afastaram.

Nick não tirava os olhos de Jordan.

- Tem alguma coisa rolando ou eu estou ficando maluco? Questionou Warrick.

- Do que esta falando? Perguntou Nick.

- Você esta a fim dela?

- Foi você que disse que ela estava bonita e ela esta mesmo – disse Nick.

- Ah, então é só isso?!

- Só isso.

Nick se distanciou e foi ao encontro delas na pista.

Warrick logo sacou que o amigo estava caidinho por Jordan.

Enquanto Jordan, Sara e Nick dançavam, Catherine logo cansou e foi buscar uma bebida.

- Já parou? Perguntou o rapaz.

- Eu cansei.

- Ta falando serio?!

- Sim. Eu não danço mais como antigamente... Ainda adoro, mas não tenho tanto pique. E alem do mais, você não vai querer ficar ai sozinho tempo todo.

Catherine tomou um gole da bebida que havia pedido e Warrick ficou apenas olhando para ela.

- O que foi? Perguntou ela.

- Nada. Eu só estava olhando e pensando...

Os dois passaram o resto do tempo conversando.

Certa hora ele passaram pela pista e todos foram para o andar de cima onde puderam se sentar e ficar bebendo sossegados.

- você dança muito bem – falou Nick.

- Obrigado – disse Jordan. Ela olhou para sara, mas não disse nada.

- E então... você vai ficara aqui ate quando? Perguntou Catherine a moça.

- Volto para Boston em dois dias...

- Ah que pena. Disse Catherine. Seria legal te-la na equipe.

Os demais concordaram.

- Eu não poderia aceitar.

- Porque não? Perguntou Warrick.

- Eu gosto de Boston – respondeu ela.

- É um lugar muito bom para trabalhar – falou Nick.

- Desculpe pessoal, ms eu tenho que ir – disse Catherine olhando a hora.

- Eu acho que vou também. Amanha tenho que estar cedo no laboratório – falou Warrick.

Os dois se despediram e foram embora.

Sara foi um instante no banheiro e os dois ficaram na mesa.

Assim que Sara voltou à mesa nick pediu licença e levou Jordan ate a pista. Sara sorriu e não se importou. Do andar de cima ela ficou vendo os dois dançarem juntos, porem sua cabeça só pensava em grissom.

- Você tem namorado? Perguntou nick certa hora.

- Não. Porque?

- Só curiosidade... uma moça bonita como você deveria ter uma fila a sua disposição.

- Eu não sou tão fácil assim.

- para alguns isso pode ser charmoso.

- Olhe, eu sei o que esta tentando fazer – disse Jordan.

- E isso é um problema?

Como Jordan demorou a responder, Nick a beijou.

Jordan parou minutos depois e voltou para a mesa. Ele voltou em seguida e ficou todo mundo em silencio, olhando um para a cara do outro.

- Querem fazer alguma coisa? Perguntou Nick.

Sara reparou que a amiga não gostou nada da pergunta e disse:

- Acho que é melhor irmos andando...

- Quer que eu a leve ao hotel?

- Não precisa. Disse Jordan. Vou ficar na casa de Sara.

- tudo bem então.

- A gente se vê amanha, Nick – falou Sara.

As duas deixaram o clube e quando estavam indo para casa Jordan confessou que não gostou nada do rapaz ficar dando em cima dela e muito menos de te-la beijado.

- Se você não quiser nada ele vai entender – falou Sara. Não esquenta a cabeça com isso.

No dia seguinte, logo ao entrar no laboratório Jordan encontrou Nick. O rapaz deu bom dia, mas não disse mais nada. Sara e ela foram ver onde estava o resto do pessoal e encontraram Grissom analisando algo no microscópio.

- Oi. Achou alguma coisa? Perguntou Sara.

- Ola. Eu estava apenas observando os vidros que foram retirados da cabeça do passageiro;

- já descobriu se foi realmente acidente? Perguntou Jordan.

- Porque diz isso? perguntou Grissom.

- Eu só estava pensando na possibilidade de não ter sido...

Grissom voltou a olhar no microscópio.

- Depois de analisar tudo vamos descobrir, não antes – respondeu o chefe.

Sara e Jordan se entreolharam. Para a csi foi uma surpresa o jeito como ele a tratou, mas Jordan já estava esperando por algo assim.

Nick os encontrou e contou o que tinha descoberto.

- Eu expecionei o caminhão e o freio não estava funcionando bem – falou o csi. Na primeira grande curva o motorista não conseguiu diminuir a velocidade e acabou mexendo demais no volante e o caminhão virou.

- Descobriu alguma coisa sobre eles que pudesse nos dar um motivo? Perguntou Sara.

- Poderia ser qualquer coisa, talvez algum concorrente, algum empregado insatisfeito – respondeu Nick.

- Os caminhões eram inspecionados a cada mês – falou Grissom. Segundo eles os caminhões não estavam com problema e eles ficaram surpresos quando o acidente aconteceu.

- talvez quem o fez pode não ter percebido que o freio estava desgastado e ele se rompeu quando o motorista tentou usar – disse Sara.

- Se fosse o mesmo motorista que usasse este caminhão todo dia, com certeza teria sentido que o freio estava dando problema – falou Jordan.

- Talvez não. Caminhão é um veiculo muito pesado e sempre tem dificuldade na hora de fazer grandes curvas, ainda mais caminhão de carga como este – falou Grissom.

- Não teria nenhuma substancia corrosiva presente no freio, não é? perguntou Jordan. Alguém poderia ter colocado algo que com o calor fez derreter as engrenagens.

- Nós retiramos o freio e fora a graxa que é usada para faze-lo funcionar melhor, não parecia ter nada estranho – falou Nick.

- talvez fosse bom ter uma conversa com o dono da empresa... Não podemos descartar a possibilidade de sabotagem – falou Jordan.

Sara e Nick esperaram que o chefe dissesse algo do tipo "sim, façam isso" ou então "não precisa eu já fiz", mas ao invés disso ele saiu da sala sem dizer nada.

- o que foi? Perguntou Jordan.

- às vezes ele age assim – disse Nick. Deve ter tido alguma idéia.

- Eu vou falar com ele – disse Sara.

Grissom estava na sua sala, sentado na cadeira, olhando para algumas folhas quando Sara entrou e fechou a porta.

- Então, o que esta acontecendo?

- Do que esta falando? Questionou Grissom.

- Porque esta tão incomodado com a presença da Jordan aqui?

- Eu não estou.

- Eu te conheço! Desde que ela começou a falar sobre o caso, coisas que podem estar certas, você sempre fica bravo e é grosso com ela.

- Eu não gosto do jeito dela!

- Porque?

- Ela veio aqui para observar e aprender. Ao invés disso ela foi se metendo no caso e dizendo o que devemos ou não fazer – falou Grissom.

- Ela só esta querendo ajudar.

- Aqui não trabalhamos baseado em instinto ou suposição e sim fatos e evidencias!

- Desde o começo ela disse que não era acidental e antes dos fatos ela já sabia e estava certa. E é isso que esta te incomodando!

Grissom olhou por cima do óculos e não disse nada.

- Esta se sentindo ameaçado por ela?! Ela esta sendo mais eficiente que você? Perguntou a csi.

- Ela não é mais eficiente que eu! Esbravejou ele. Ou qualquer outro dentro deste laboratório.

- Ok. Ela não é eficiente, ela só esta certa. Se eu fosse você relaxava, pois ela vai embora mesmo.

Sara saiu do escritório e foi ao encontro da jovem.

Grissom largou tudo na mesa e ficou de cara amarrada.

No final da tarde o caso foi resolvido.

Jordan estava certa foi sabotagem, substancia corrosiva e Sara estava certa ao dizer que isso incomodava Grissom. Uma pessoa que vem de fora, não trabalha do jeito dele e ainda resolve o caso? Isso é algo que ele apenas não aceita!

Nick ia convidar Jordan para um programa quando ela o encontrou com Sara e avisou que precisaria ir embora mais cedo do que pensava. Seu chefe havia ligado e queria ela de volta o mais rápido possível.

- A que horas você vai? Perguntou Sara.

- Daqui a três horas – respondeu ela.

- Que pena que não vai poder ficar mais uma noite pelo menos... comentou a amiga.

- É mesmo. Mas eu gostei da experiência de trabalhar aqui. Foi rápida, mas foi legal. Peça desculpas ao seu chefe por mim caso eu tenha feito algo errado. Ele não foi muito com a minha cara.

Jordan de despediu de todos do laboratório e ela e sara foram ate o apartamento pegar as suas coisas.

- Foi divertido! Disse Jordan.

- Foi mesmo! respondeu Sara

- Espero ve-la novamente. Mas desta vez a gente faz programa fora do trabalho ou você vai para Boston – falou Jordan se despedindo e pegando o táxi para o aeroporto.

No dia seguinte as coisas estavam calmas novamente.

FIM


End file.
